


Did Right

by DaydreamNightmare



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Character Death, Post 2x08, spoilers for 2x08, the rating is M for mentions of violence and later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamNightmare/pseuds/DaydreamNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grounders are celebrating behind her, and in front of her, Camp Jaha stares in silence.</p><p>(previously marketed as a series of one-shots)</p><p>(discontinued because apparently, this was as far as I'll go)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did Right

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's basically what I keep imagining for just seconds after the horrible terrible thing that happened (I was never a Finn-love but God dammit, dammit all). It is, as most of my work, a bit disjointed, and full of coordinators, but you'll get through it, I'm sure! Enjoy!  
> (Also, fair warning, it's pretty much minimum Bellarke for this one!)

She is tired.

She is so, so tired.

Her steps fall heavily against the ground as she walks away- from Lexa and her merciless stare, the Grounders and their celebration, Finn-

_Finn._

She's killed before. And she's killed in mercy. And even back then, with Atom, while it was rational, it felt anything but right.

And killing Finn felt...

God.

No.

She doesn't...

(It felt so _easy_.)

( _Why was it so easy_?)

The Grounders are celebrating behind her, and in front of her, Camp Jaha stares in silence.

No.

Not silence- Raven is on the ground, on her knees, Bellamy's arms around her as she screams and sobs, hitting the ground with her fists, screaming, screaming screaming.

( _Please, stop_.)

( _Please_.)

As she approaches the camp, she sees people taking careful steps back, away from her, as if she's going to stab them through too, with the knife still dripping Finn's blood.

She's not even a bit surprised when Raven wrestles out of Bellamy's hold, pushes him down and speeds away from them, to lunge at her. She pushes her down, hard, and her back cracks when she hits the ground, and before she knows it, Raven's on top of her, fists slamming into Clarke's face.

''You killed him!'' Raven screams, voice breaking, her breath short, but her fists strong. ''You killed him, you're a murderer! How cou- How? Why?!''

''I'm s-sorry,'' Clarke sobs out through bruised lips and realizes she's still crying- she's fighting for breath through her sobs and the blood in her mouth as Raven screams and hits her and for a moment she thinks-

-she hopes-

Raven might kill her.

However, her blows soften, and they're both crying, and Raven's hands are around Clarke's throat, but she's not even pressing against the skin and Clarke can feel Raven's tears on her face and _dear God, what have I done_?

''I'm sorry,'' she breathes out shakily, and there are people around them, having finally caught up to Raven, and they're pulling Raven off of her, and they're pulling her up and everything hurts-

''I'm sorry,'' she repeats.

''I'm sorry,'' she says as she sways on her feet as she is being practically dragged towards the camp.

''I'm sorry,'' she whispers as the world swirls around her.

''I'm sorry,'' she wheezes as she's being laid onto a cot in an unfamiliar tent.

''I'm sorry.'' One of her eyes is swollen shut, and her entire being screams in pain, but someone is there to wipe her face down, to place wet cloth on her wounds, to gently clean of the blood and sweat and tears. The gentleness is surprising, and unsettling- she knows she doesn't deserve it. No, she thinks, what she deserves is so much worse.

''You did right, Princess,'' is muttered quietly as warm fingers push her hair back, and she realizes it's Bellamy, and as much as she wants to scream at the nickname, she feels oddly comforted, as if Finn is alive for a millisecond. She focuses on him, his face blurry in her eyesight, but she stares at him until she can see every freckle on his face.

He looks at her with a soft gaze- he's shocked, and worried, and she doesn't understand why he's worried, she doesn't understand how he can look at her with anything but pure contempt.

He wets another rag and oh-so-gently takes her right hand in both of his, cleaning off the blood- _Finn's blood, oh God_ \- with gentle strokes. ''You did right by him, and that's all that matters in the end.''

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Want to kill me with a fire extinguisher for whatever reason? There's only one way I can find that out!


End file.
